


Warm Tape

by hisen



Series: Go Local Sports Team And/Or College! [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur have sex on a lazy Sunday. </p><p>Omake/mini-sequel to 'Well I Wonder'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this separately because it's an omake to the main story and I didn't want to bump up the rating to Explicit when most of wasn't. This is entirely fluff and porn, and it's from Arthur's POV this time. It can probably stand alone but I'd advise reading the main story first.

"Are you gonna say yes now?" Arthur lifts his head up from the pillow and opens his eyes to look down at Alfred. He's so distracted by the fact that Alfred stopped sucking his cock it takes him five seconds longer than usual to realise what he’s talking about.

"What – oh god, are you still going on about that?" He scowls because damn it, he's horny and he just wants Alfred to take him back into his mouth instead of staring up at him, resting his head on his elbows as if he wasn't just sucking him off.

"But Artieee-"

"I've told you before, despite what you think it's not cute when you whine like that." His head thumps back onto the pillow and Arthur wonders why he's doing this. He sighs and covers his eyes with his arms, his neglected erection throbbing as Alfred pointedly ignores it to whine some more. He feels the bed shift as Alfred moves up his body, pausing to pinch one of his nipples. He gasps and moves his arm and Alfred goes in for the kill, leaning in to kiss him. He tastes something unfamiliar in Alfred’s mouth – himself, he realises – and breaks it off to look at Alfred.

Arthur wonders who he's trying to kid when he acts like he doesn’t know why he's doing this. It’s not fooling him and it certainly doesn't fool Alfred. One look at Alfred is enough confirmation of why he’s here, despite all his grating habits. When he sees those blue eyes dark with lust, and Alfred catches him looking and smiles at him like he’s the best thing he's ever seen…

Arthur could write a book about all of Alfred’s irritating habits but it’d be a slim volume compared to the one he could write about what he loves about him.

"Sorry to leave you hanging babe." He rolls his eyes at the pet name as Alfred moves down again but his eyes roll again – into the back of his head this time – when Alfred takes him back into his mouth. Alfred sucks like his life depends on it, and bobs his head with almost violent enthusiasm. Arthur groans, his hands digging into the sheets, toes curling in pleasure. His whole body jerks when Alfred moves a hand down to massage his balls. If Arthur could think clearly enough to control his head movements again to look down he knows Alfred would have that smug look on his face he gets when he's sucking Arthur off like this.

Well, considering how much he's improved since the first time he did it, Arthur thinks he's justified in being smug about his oral skills.

Alfred teases the slit with his tongue and Arthur whimpers. He’s still together enough to find it embarrassing and almost wants to cover up his embarrassment with a cutting comment but what if that would make Alfred remove his mouth? He thinks he might die if he did that. Alfred moves it anyway and Arthur wants to complain and tell him to _put that mouth of yours back to use, please and thank you_ but Alfred speaks before he does.

"You good to play catcher?" Arthur groans like he does every time Alfred uses those sodding baseball terms – he swears Alfred does it just to annoy him – but nods.

"After that, love, you can have anything you want." He manages to get out. Through his one open eye he sees Alfred blush and he smiles smugly. He doesn't get why Alfred still does whenever he calls him love but Arthur thinks it’s adorable, especially considering what he was just doing. Arthur reaches over to the cabinet by the bed and grabs the bottle of lube, throwing it over to the now sitting Alfred before reclining back.

"Wanna ride me?"

"Feeling lazy again?" Arthur teases as he gets up onto his knees, pressing himself up against Alfred’s chest and sucking on his neck.

"Like seeing your face like that." Alfred mumbles and Arthur moves away from his neck to look at his face. He's blushing again and god, he's just far too cute for his own good. Arthur wonders how he can still be this bashful about some things but not others, because despite being the only man Alfred’s slept with there were the girlfriends before and…

Actually, he'd rather not think about that right now because that's still highly awkward ground for them.

"Stop thinking about whatever stupid thing you're thinking about." Alfred’s voice suddenly interrupts his thoughts.

"What if I was thinking about something I could do for you?" He's going to try to save some face at least.

"Nah, you had that 'thinking about stupid irrelevant stuff' look." Alfred smiles at him and moves his hands onto Arthur's hips, stroking them gently. "Ain't got nothing to worry about, babe." He leans into Arthur and kisses his cheek before moving to suck on his earlobe. The thoughts – which were stupid and irrelevant, he agrees – fly out of his head. Alfred's hands move from his hips onto his ass and spreads his cheeks. He hears him uncap the bottle and squirting the lube into his fingers before pressing on against his entrance.

"Almost out of lube." He comments as he pushes a finger in and Arthur curls against his chest.

"I'll, ah, get more."

"Coffee flavor?"

"Fuck off." Arthur manages to get out as Alfred moves his finger inside him, curving it upwards to try to hit that spot inside him.

"Strawberry?"

"I thought you’d say cho-" Arthur chokes on his words as Alfred hits his prostate and he jerks upwards before collapsing against Alfred's chest.

"Strawberries make me think of you." Alfred whispers into his ear, blowing on it to make Arthur shudder before continuing. "Since when your face goes red–"

"Finish that sentence and you’ll be jerking off in the bathroom." Arthur snaps before Alfred adds another finger. He hits him there again and he shudders and whines.

"You wouldn’t do that to me, Artie." Arthur doesn’t reply because he's right (damn him) and besides what he'd really like Alfred to do now is replace those fingers with his cock and fuck him silly already.

"Just fuck me." His voice catches as he says it and Alfred groans. "I just want to feel your big dick inside me, make me scream-"

"Fuck, Arthur, you're just..." Alfred trails off as Arthur moves his hands to Alfred's chest, brushing over his nipples before gently pushing him onto his bed. Alfred lets himself fall softly back onto the mattress as Arthur climbs on top of him, bracing himself on Alfred's chest as his hips slowly start to come down. Arthur shuts his eyes as he eases himself down. Despite his teasing earlier it still embarrasses him to make eye contact when he's doing this.

He's halfway down Alfred’s cock when he hears him whisper his name. He can't help but open his eyes as he lets Alfred all the way in, feeling the slow burn inside as Alfred moves his hands onto Arthur’s hips to steady him.

Alfred is looking at him with such attention, with such lust and so much affection that it makes Arthur's stomach flip. He rolls his hips to try to distract Alfred from his staring, who groans in appreciation but doesn't break the eye contact.

"You're beautiful." He finally says.

"You're ridiculous." Arthur manages to get out. Alfred smiles at him.

"I love you." Arthur doesn't reply as his face goes bright red and fuck, he really expected that if Alfred ever told him that he'd do it over a candlelit dinner or whatever other cliché idea he could borrow from a Hollywood movie. Not on a rainy Sunday during sex after possibly the worst brunch Arthur has ever made.  And it worries him because he wonders if Alfred really means it, or it just seems a good idea in the heat of the moment while he's buried inside Arthur.

"I mean it. I really do."

He wonders if Alfred's a mind reader or if he's just open enough with Alfred that he can read his emotions that well. Alfred thrusts his hips up with a snap and Arthur stops thinking, starts riding him like his life depends on it. He gasps when he gets Alfred to hit that spot and then Alfred is moving, sitting up and pulling Arthur onto his lap. Arthur twists his hips and Alfred groans as Arthur leans in against his neck.

"I thought you wanted-"

"I can see you better like this." Alfred holds onto him, cupping each cheek in his hands as Arthur continues to move on his cock, meeting Alfred's thrusts. Arthur can feel himself starting to unravel as Alfred hits his prostate again. He wants to see Alfred’s face, he wants to see the man who’s making him feel this, whose cock is buried so deeply inside him. Alfred sees him staring and watches him back, eyes briefly shutting before opening with a snap as Arthur tightens his muscles around him.

Arthur wants to tell him he loves him too, but he still has trouble with those words and even if he could say it he's too busy trying to catch his breath as Alfred fucks him for it to come out. He just gasps and digs his nails into Alfred’s back, not breaking eye contact because he can’t draw himself away.

"I think I know what you’re saying." Arthur's amazed at how coherent he is; his voice catches and his words come out slowly, like treacle, but they're out. "Thank you. Love you too."

Then Alfred moves one hand from his cheeks to his cock and gives three fast strokes. Arthur's vision goes white and he comes into Alfred's hand. His body shakes and he chokes out a half-sob as he collapses against Alfred. He feels the other hand move onto his hip, pulling him down harder and then Alfred is coming with a jerk, Arthur's name on his lips as he fills him up.

He's trying to regain his breath as Alfred pulls out of him, then twists them around and pulls Arthur down with him, head landing on the pillows. He huffs but he strokes Alfred’s golden hair, so soft despite the fact that he doesn't use any of those products on it. (Arthur's used them on his hair before but it makes no difference, his hair refuses to be tamed.) Alfred leans down and kisses the tip of Arthur's nose before wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him closer.

Feeling Alfred's heartbeat against his cheek, hearing the heart of the one who told him he loves him, Arthur decides it's time to screw up his courage and just say it already.

"I love you." Alfred looks surprised at his words but smiles widely at him as he tilts Arthur's chin up to kiss him. Despite all his fears, it seems saying it hasn't caused the world to end. And Alfred seems thrilled. There's something else he can say that’ll make Alfred this happy, which is just as hard but if it's for Alfred, he can tolerate it.

"...and I'll wear that bloody costume for Halloween, I guess." Alfred makes a gesture that looks like a fist pump and Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Dude, you have no idea how happy you just made me!"

"...that made you happier than the other thing?" Alfred's brain suddenly catches up with his mouth and he looks sheepish. Arthur tries to hide his amusement in order to make him sweat a little more.

"They both made me happy! It's just that I've never been able to convince anyone to do it before. I’ve always been a Batman without a Robin." Alfred beams at him and Arthur can't pretend he's mad because Alfred’s just so cute when he gets excited like this.

"And it's the comic version too. God, I must love you to agree to that." The words still feel heavy on his tongue, even in a joke, but Alfred laughs and kisses his doubts away before they curl up together again. Arthur starts to drift off to sleep and he thinks that yes, this is a nice way to spend Sunday. He hopes they have many more together like this.


End file.
